Clyde Langer
History Early Life Clyde's father, Paul had walked out on him and his mother Carla at an early age, and went off with his mother's sister. (SJA: Warriors of Kudlak, Mark of the Berserker) Meeting Sarah Jane Around 14, Clyde first met Maria and Luke on his first day at Park Vale School. He considered himself one of the "cool kids". Clyde had a rebellious streak and disliked the school dinners as the food was rotten due to a Slitheen machine in the school. The next day he brought a home-made chip sandwich to school where the science teacher, a Slitheen in disguise, had a negative reaction to the vinegar in the sandwich as vinegar was the Raxacoricofallapatorian's weakness. After school his science teacher unmasked and chased Maria and Clyde, Clyde sprayed deodorant to confuse the advanced sense of smell of the Raxacoricofallapatorian. After meeting, Sarah Jane Smith, he helped defeat the Slitheen. In the aftermath of this, Clyde decided to join the others in fighting evil aliens and to tutor Luke in the ways of "coolness". (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) Adventures with Maria His grandmother, who knew Mrs. Randall who lived at Lavender Lawns, tipped him off that there was something strange happening there. The claims she made were in fact true as the manager, Mrs. Gribbins, was in league with a Gorgon. (SJA: Eye of the Gorgon) He and Luke went to laser tag centre where he and Luke were teleported to General Kudlak's battle station. There he met others kids who had gone missing due to winning a Combat 3000 game. He was helped to get home safely with the help of Sarah Jane. (SJA: Warriors of Kudlak) Clyde briefly forgot ever meeting Sarah Jane when the Trickster saved Andrea Yates and left Sarah Jane to die. When Alan Jackson fixed the timeline, Clyde remembered again. (SJA: Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?) Clyde was unconvinced when it appeared that Luke was the son of Heidi and Jay, and tried to break him out of their house. He found a photograph of the parents with Luke, and asked Mr. Smith if it was a fake. Mr. Smith said it was, and that he had created it. Sarah Jane confronted the evil Mr. Smith, who let Clyde go, before K-9 uploaded a virus and reprogrammed him. (SJA: The Lost Boy) He was with his mother during the events of Earth's transportation to the Medusa Cascade and its subsequent invasion by the Daleks. (DW: The Stolen Earth) Clyde was attacked in Sarah Jane's attic by Giant Lizards when they began investigating Virtual Reality, and Mr. Smith tried to place them in the game. He eventually got it right, but the Doctor transported Clyde and the others home. (DW: Virtual Reality/ Game Over) Clyde and the others faced the Sontaran Kaagh, and defeated him. He sadly waved goodbye to Maria, who moved to America. (SJA: The Last Sontaran) Adventures with Rani Shortly afterwards, Rani Chandra, an aspiring teenage journalist, and her parents Gita and Haresh, moved in to Maria's former address and joined Luke and Clyde in defeating a child-stealing energy entity which had inspired the Pied Piper myth. The entity thrived off of Sarah Jane's fears of clowns, which started one night in childhood. Clyde was able to weaken the entity through the telling of jokes, allowing Sarah Jane to imprison it in a piece of the meteor it came to Earth in. Reluctantly, Sarah Jane took Rani into the team, unwilling to risk another young life. (SJA: The Day of the Clown) Afterwards, Rani joined the team permanently. Together, they defeated the Ancient Lights (SJA: Secrets of the Stars), the Berserker (SJA: The Mark of the Berserker) and even the Trickster when he attempted to manifest corporeally in Foxgrove in 1951. (SJA: The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith) Later, Mrs Wormwood returned to Earth alongside the Sontaran Kaagh in an attempt to summon Horath, the immortal tyrant of the Dark Empire. With help from Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, and due to infighting between Kaagh and Mrs Wormwood, they were able to stop this potential apocalypse. (SJA: Enemy of the Bane) He later helped defeat Androvax and stop him from destroying Earth with Nanoforms. (SJA: Prisoner of the Judoon) When Sarah Jane announced her wedding to Peter Dalton, he thought she was rushing and was determined to find a flaw in Peter. He was teleported along with Luke, Rani and the Doctor who crashed the wedding into a time trap. Thanks to the TARDIS' power he was able to hurt the Trickster to the point of exhaustion, before collapsing himself. His weakened condition helped Sarah Jane to convince Peter into withdrawing the Trickster's agreement, causing the Trickster to explode into nothing. Clyde later got to take a look inside the TARDIS when the Doctor came to Bannerman Road. (SJA: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith) Clyde also assisted in defeating Erasmus Darkening (SJA: The Eternity Trap), the Mona Lisa, (SJA: Mona Lisa's Revenge) and the Blathereen. (SJA: The Gift) Alternate Timelines When Andrea Yates survived and Sarah Jane died in the 1960's, Clyde forgot knowing Maria. He was at Andrea's party when the meteorite was about to crash, and when Alan Jackson fixed the timeline he remembered everyone again. (SJA: Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?) When Donna Noble turned right and never met the Doctor, he died under the Thames. This meant Sarah Jane and the gang had to fill in for him at the Royal Hope Hospital. Clyde and the others died when the Hospital ran out of oxygen on the moon. (DW: Turn Left) When the Trickster altered the Earth, Clyde and Rani remained unaffected. They helped the Trickster's Graske and saved the world. (SJA: The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith) Langer, Clyde Langer, Clyde Langer, Clyde